<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requiescence by Whoknows138</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685616">Requiescence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows138/pseuds/Whoknows138'>Whoknows138</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I gave Kai depression before season 2 footage even came out [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hollow (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foreplay, I've never written about sex before, Jesus is shaking his head in disapointment, M/M, One Shot, Sequel, Sex, Some juiced oranges wanted me to make this ;), Two idiots finally do the do, please be nice to me-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows138/pseuds/Whoknows138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Insomnia, Kai's finally gotten a stable life. He goes to therapy every weekend. He's living with Adam now, and he's finally over Vanessa.</p><p>But Adam STILL won't do anything steamy with him...</p><p>(A one-shot sequel to Insomnia where I finally stop teasing you and give you the sin you desire)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Kai (The Hollow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I gave Kai depression before season 2 footage even came out [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requiescence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “So uh…a few days after the game I tried to…touch myself. But I…just couldn’t, because I still wasn’t over Vanessa.”</p><p>          “But after a few months of therapy, living with Adam, and trying over and over again to “finish” I actually did it. I managed to make myself…y’know…and didn’t think of her once.”</p><p>          “So now that I’m 100% sure that I’m over the whole Vanessa thing…how can I convince Adam to have sex with me?”</p><p>          Mira and Skeet stared back at him from across the diner table. The sounds of plates being washed and customers being greeted repeated over and over like some mantra.</p><p>          Mira was covering her mouth and shifted her gaze to the ground with wide eyes, a small blush across her face. Skeet on the other hand stared blankly, his eyes losing that shininess they had when he first walked into the diner. “…Hey.” He said bluntly. “Here’s a suggestion, <em>have you maybe thought of reading the bible and praying to Jesus</em>?”</p><p>          Kai rolled his eyes, frustrated at the response and staring out the window. “That’s probably what my mom would say, but with a louder voice, and less sarcasm. Thanks”</p><p>          “…Oh <em>shoot</em>.” Skeet gave Kai a sincere gaze. “Sorry man I…I just…could you have warned me and Mira you were going to talk about this when you invited us to this outing?”</p><p>          “I <em>did</em>! I said I was going to talk about mature stuff! Can you not read-”</p><p>          “Kai mature stuff could literally be <em>anything</em>. I was expecting you to talk about I don’t know…literally anything except this.” Mira coughed out, her blush fading, although it was clear she was still embarrassed. Kai let out a small sigh, and leaned his head against his hand. “…Then…I’m sorry-”</p><p>          “<em>No, don’t be</em>!” Skeet and Mira both shouted in unison. “We’re here for you man, just…be more clear next time.”</p><p>          “…Actually, speaking of Vanessa…Skeet, how are your friends?” Kai raised an eyebrow, his curiosity getting to the better of him. Skeet stared off to the side in contemplation for a few moments, before subtly nodding and turning back to Mira and Kai. “Reeve’s doing much better. He finally got adopted by this nice couple my parents are friends with. He deserves it after all the bullshit his parents did to him. Physical abuse it messed up.” Skeet concluded his report on Reeve, stopping for more deep thinking before moving on to Vanessa. “Vanessa’s going through rehab, and she’s finally free from her dad. Thank god. That man’s a <em>monster</em>.”</p><p>          Kai’s interest was piqued by this comment. “…Actually, Vanessa told me in the game that she always felt weird when the word dad was mentioned…what did he do to her? You never told me.”</p><p>          Skeet’s bit his lip, almost wincing. “…I mean…she said she didn’t care if other people knew so…to sort of sugar-coat it I guess…Vanessa’s dad was a major alcoholic that uh…<em>touched her in inappropriate places</em>.”</p><p>          …</p><p>          …<em>Ooooh</em>…</p><p>          Looking back at the game, a lot of the moments he had with Vanessa suddenly made much more sense.</p><p>          “…<em>Shit</em>…god that…that’s <em>horrible</em>.”</p><p>          “Horrible is an <em>understatement</em>.” Mira muttered; her eyes filled with heartbreak. “God…please tell Vanessa that I hope her life gets better Skeet.”</p><p>          “Yeah same here.” Kai nodded in agreement with Mira. “…If she can even stand to hear about me.”</p><p>          “Don’t sweat it dude.” Skeet reassured the now cyan-head. “Vanessa actually asks me every once and awhile about you. I think she feels bad. You two should honestly try to reconnect. Maybe something will come out of it.” The blonde boy took a bight of his grilled cheese sandwich. “But going back to your question. I think I have the perfect idea for you.” He spoke between chews.</p><p>          Kai stood straight at this revelation; his eyes slightly wide. “…Which is?”</p><p>          “Go into Adam’s room while he’s gone, take off your pants, wait until you here him walking through the front door, and then start masturbating and moaning out his name as loud as you can. Wait for him to walk in and boom, instant boner!”</p><p>          Kai’s face was almost as red as his previous hair color by the time Skeet finished. Mira herself was burying her heating face in her hands. “…D…do you…have any other ideas?” Kai managed to muster out.</p><p>          “Well, you could also just straight up walk up to him while he’s sitting down, take him by surprise and start sucking his di-“</p><p>          “Oooooookaaaaaay then.” Mira suddenly interrupted Skeet’s sentence, her face as red as a tomato. “I’m just going to put my two cents in here…Kai…<em>just tell him how you feel</em>.”</p><p>          “<em>I have</em>! He won’t listen to me! He says we should wait another month just to be sure but I want to do it <em>nooow</em>!”</p><p>          “<em>Then act like a bitch in heat man</em>!” Skeet nearly shouted out, earning them all strange looks from the nearby waiters and customers. “Act as <em>needy</em> and as <em>horny </em>as you possibly can until the dude eventually gets too turned on to ignore you!”</p><p>          Kai rubbed his hands against his face, letting out a deep sigh. “Any other person would probably reply with how they still have their dignity but honestly I probably lost that a long time ago so-“</p><p>          A pair of hands suddenly clapped Kai’s cheeks, and he winced at the stinging pain the followed. “Stop it!” Mira reprimanded. “You’re being self-deprecating again!”</p><p>          Kai clutched onto his cheeks, one eye closed and the other staring out the window next to him. “…I know, I know. It’s a hard habit to break, sorry…Anyways, thank you guys for this. I’ll…keep the advice in mind…”</p><p>          The rest of the friendly outing was spent talking about more light-hearted stuff.</p><p> </p><p>          When Kai got home, Adam was in the kitchen, almost finished with a fresh batch of mac and cheese for dinner. Kai of course ate his meal greedily, saying thank you more than once. He still wasn’t completely used to the idea of having a decent meal every day and night.</p><p>          After that the two just chilled for an hour, watching episodes on Netflix before Adam got a call from his parents. “I’ll be back in about 30 minutes.” Was what he had said.</p><p>          So here Kai was, on Adam’s bed, his pants and underwear discarded on the floor, and a finger up his ass…literally.</p><p>          Was he actually going to do this? Was he going to, as his mom would put it, “Disappoint Jesus himself?”</p><p>          As he prodded inside himself, keeping his ears alert for the sound of an opening door, he answered a yes to himself.</p><p>          Eventually, he did hear that door opening sound, and a familiar “I’m back!” From his boyfriend, that’s when he finally got started. Curling his fingers and hitting the spot that shook his entire body, he let out small, but loud moans, some actually managing to form actual words like “Adam!” and “more!”</p><p>          His head was spinning, and he was getting more pent up down there by the second, he almost wanted to start touching himself there-</p><p>          But he never got the chance, because Adam had opened the door to the room he was in, calling out in worry. “K-Kai?! Are you-“</p><p>          A long, piercing silence filled the room as Adam stared at Kai with bulging eyes, his mouth hanging wide open, and his face as red as Kai’s previously colored hair. Kai focused his gaze down towards Adam’s crotch, which was very clearly strained.</p><p>          <em>Yes</em>! <em>He did it</em>! <em>Only one thing left to do now</em>!</p><p>          “…A-“</p><p>          And then Adam slammed the door shut as fast as he could.</p><p>          …</p><p>          …Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-</p><p>          Kai slammed the door open, his frustration apparent in his face, and he stomped towards Adam, who sat on the couch, his hands covering his face. “…L-listen Kai. I’m really sorry. I should have guessed what you were doing from the…noises.” Adam turned his head towards the cyan-head he called his boyfriend. “And I just want to- <strong>Kai put you pants back on!</strong>” He jerked his head back towards the blank tv, covering his sweating face.</p><p>          But Kai didn’t put his pants back on, instead he stomped in front of the tv, his hands on his hips. “My pants aren’t going to be worn until you’ve <em>fucked me</em>!” He shouted in anger, his face red and his body shaking from being pent up.</p><p>          Adam’s shoulders jumped from Kai’s sudden comment, and his tone changed from embarrassed to almost chiding. “Kai! I’ve told you! Not until-“</p><p>          “I <em>know</em> you just don’t want to hurt me but you’re <em>already</em> hurting me! <em>I want you so bad Adam</em>! I want you to <em>use</em> me, to pin me…literally <em>anywhere</em> and <em>fuck me senseless until I see stars</em>!” He finished his comment, desperately panting for breath and throwing the last of his dignity out the window. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up, displaying his bare body for his boyfriend to see. “Look at me!” He nearly whined out, on the brink of tears. “I <em>need</em> you Adam…d…<em>do you</em>…<em>n-need me</em>?”</p><p>          Adam suddenly removed his hands from his face, looking at his boyfriend in horror. “…<em>A</em>…<em>am I not good enoug</em>h?” Kai croaked out, lowering the hem of his shirt, and trying to prevent his tears from streaking down his cheeks.</p><p>          “…Kai…Come here.”</p><p>          Kai did as he was told, and slowly stepped towards the couch, crawling towards Adam and sitting on his lap. Adam brushed his hands against their hair before kissing their cheek in an attempt to comfort them. “…I’m…<em>I’m sorry</em>…I want you to know that I just…didn’t want to force you to do anything you didn’t want to do. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did that to you accidently…But I made you feel unwanted, and that’s <em>just</em> as horrible…” finishing the apology, he focused his gaze towards Kai’s sadden and droopy face. “…I<em> do</em> want to have sex with you. I really do. I just want you to be 100% sure that’s what <em>you</em> want.”</p><p>          Kai didn’t skip a moment, he nodded eagerly, his body shaking in anticipation. “I do, I <em>really</em> do. <em>Please</em>.” He begged, clutching onto Adam’s shirt, and burying his face into their neck. “<em>P-please</em>.”</p><p>          The next thing Kai knew, he was being carried bridal style towards Adam’s room…or he supposes their room from now on. He was almost vibrating at the realization that this was it. <em>It was finally happening</em>.</p><p>          The moment Adam set Kai on the bed, their patience snapped, and suddenly they attacked Kai with rough kisses, even sucking his neck at certain points. Kai was moaning uncontrollably in response. Him and Adam used to do this kind of thing before The Hollow, but never got too far. He missed this so much, and it seemed that Adam missed it too.</p><p>          After Kai’s lips were thoroughly bruised, and his neck and collarbone were covered in various hickeys, Adam suddenly stopped, staring at Kai with intensity and he panted. “You still want this?” He managed out between his breaths. Kai immediately nodded a yes, causing Adam to almost smirk. “Then lift up your shirt.”</p><p>          Kai did so, and definitely didn’t regret it when he felt their mouth surround one of his nipples, licking and sucking hard. The moment he felt that contact, he called out Adam’s name almost in a sigh as his body shook even more. He needed <em>more</em>. <em>It wasn’t enough</em>!</p><p>          His desire was so intense that he gripped one of Adam’s hands, and forcefully placed it on his dick. “<em>Please</em>” He barely mumbled out between moans. “<em>Please</em> <em>touch me</em>!”</p><p>          Adam felt the strain in his pants grow even larger. He raised his head from their chest, and then lowered his mouth towards their ear. “You’re sure you want this?”</p><p>          Kai nearly smacked Adam’s face then and there. Their hot breath was sending shivers down his spin, and it wasn’t helping to release his tension down below. “<em>Yes</em>!” He nearly shouted. “<em>Please</em>!”</p><p>          And so Adam started rubbing Kai’s shaft up and down, increasing in speed every few seconds. Kai was a completely mess of moans and gasps, in near tears as he shivered and clung onto Adam like his life depended on it.</p><p>          Eventually a coherent thought Kai somehow made burned through his mind. He wanted Adam to feel good too. And so, with a shaking hand, he lowered it towards Adam’s crotch, and groped tightly.</p><p>          Adam immediately stopped his stroking, and struggled to restrain a moan as he buried his head in Kai’s neck. Kai couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction. He felt around for the zipper, unzipped his pants, and then lowered the underwear that was still shielding their dick. The moment Kai griped the shaft, Adam shivered intensely, which caused him to tighten his grip on Kai’s dick, which forced a moan out of Kai.</p><p>          The two teens slowly began to rub each other. Up and down and up and down, a constant rhythm of pleasure that clouded their minds. Adam’s groans and moans were slowly getting louder as he stopped restraining himself. Kai meanwhile was even more of a mess. The noises he made were probably going to wake up the neighbors at this rate.</p><p>          The moment Kai started to see stars, and understood that he was getting close, everything stopped suddenly. Adam moved his hand away, and slowly pushed Kai’s hand from his dick. Kai was, needless to say, frustrated at this. “W…<em>what are you doing</em>! <em>I was so close</em>-“</p><p>          When Kai saw Adam crawl to the night stand by the bed, open one of the compartments, and pull out what appeared to be lube and a condom, Kai shut his mouth for a few moments.</p><p>          They really <em>were</em> going to do this huh?</p><p>          But… “…Hey, do we…even need a condom?”</p><p>          Adam turned his head towards Kai, and opened his mouth to say something, before shutting it and staring at the bed sheets in deep thought. “…I’m assuming we’re both virgins so…not really but…I figured you wouldn’t want <em>that</em> stuff in-“</p><p>          “Wait.” Kai rolled towards the side, staring at Adam in confusion. “…<em>You’re a virgin</em>?”</p><p>          Adam bit his lip at the question, gazing off to the side. “…Y-yeah. I am. I’ve never done this kind of thing before with anyone.”</p><p>          “If you’ve never done this kind of thing before why does it feel so good?”</p><p>          “I…after you asked me for this type of thing at the café I…<em>researched</em>…a lot.”</p><p>          An awkward silence hung between the two lovers. Kai eventually shrugged and broke it. “…O….k then…But I mean, you don’t have to use a condom, I don’t care if you…finish inside me.” Kai lowered the hem of his shirt, bubbling in embarrassment. “…I…<em>actually kind of want it like that</em>…”</p><p>          In under a few seconds Kai was being mercilessly attacked again by Adam. Even more hickeys were being made for display across his collarbone, Kai’s throat was starting to ache from the shouts and moans he had been making so far.</p><p>          And then the sucking stopped. Kai was given a moment of piece as he heard the sound of Adam taking off his shirt, and then a bottle being opened. He clutched on tightly to the sheets he laid on as he felt something cold and wet enter inside him. Shivering and biting his lip tightly, he breathed in and out slowly at the sudden intrusion.</p><p>          “…Are you ok?” Adam asked, his gaze filled with concern as he tried his best to hide his internal panic. Kai nodded after a few moments. “Y-yeah, it’s just cold.”</p><p>          For a few minutes, Adam simply started fingering Kai, slowly adding another finger after a certain amount of time had passed. It was actually rather boring, and Kai didn’t really feel much, so in order to pass the time, the two just talked.</p><p>          First it was just one finger.</p><p>          “…So…are <em>you </em>a virgin?” Adam asked after some time had passed.</p><p>          Kai, after a few moments of pondering, answered Adam’s question. “…Yeah. You’re actually the first person I’ve ever kissed…or done any romantic stuff with.”</p><p>          Adam lazily discarded the unopened condom to the floor. “Seriously?”</p><p>          Two fingers…</p><p>          “Yeah…my mom was kind of weird about this kind of stuff. Most of the time she made it seem like romance was a lie. Something that was futile and ultimately led to heart break. Not to mention the whole shaming thing.”</p><p>          “Shaming thing?”</p><p>          “I remember this one time my mom told me masturbation was a sin. I still did it. But in secret, and every time I did I felt awful about it. Plus it took a while for me to discover my bisexuality, which my mom, a Christian, did not approve of.”</p><p>          Three fingers.</p><p>          “…That’s…”</p><p>          “Yeah…I actually never told her that I was bi, so sometimes she’d talk about how the lgbt community “needed to repent for their sins and ask god for forgiveness” and there <em>I </em>would be.”</p><p>          “…You know…in a way I’m glad you ran away. Because I got to meet you…”</p><p>          “…Adam one day those cheesy lines of yours are going to kill-“</p><p>          And suddenly those three fingers hit a special spot. Kai arched his back and let out almost a scream as his entire body shook from the immense pleasure. Kai nearly came right then and there.</p><p>          “…Did I…hit the spot?” Adam asked, breaking the short silence that followed. Kai could only slowly nod.</p><p>          A small smirk spread on Adam’s face, and before long they began to attack that special spot with no mercy, the intense pleasure Kai was feeling in that moment was driving him insane. He couldn’t think of a single coherent thing as the pleasure filled his mind.</p><p>           “<em>Ah! Ha~ G-god! Ah~ Ha!</em>”</p><p>          “You still want to do this?”</p><p>          “<em>Y-ye-Ah~</em>”</p><p>          Adam removed his three fingers from Kai. The cyan-head whimpered at the sudden emptiness he felt. Put it back! He was so clo-</p><p>          Kai nearly shrilled when he felt something much larger slowly push itself all the way inside him.</p><p>          <em>Pain</em>.</p><p>          <em>Holy shit that’s painful</em>!</p><p>          <em>Thank god for lube! If this is what it feels like with it then he can’t imagine how painful it would be raw</em>.</p><p>          “A-are you ok?” Adam mustered out. His entire body shaking as he struggled to restrain himself. The warmth around him was driving him insane. Kai quickly shook his head, tearing brimming in his eyes. “<em>N-no</em>! It <em>hurts </em>like<em> hell</em>!”</p><p>          “…Shoot. I should have prepared you a bit more. Hold on a second, I’ll pull-“</p><p>          But Kai wrapping his legs around Adam’s waist, preventing him from moving away. “N-no just…just give me a few minutes!”</p><p>          Adam let out a shaky sigh, and wrapped his arms around Kai, kissing him softly on the lips. Kai quickly returned the gesture, and the two held onto each other for what seemed almost like hours.</p><p>          “…My mom would be shaking her head in disappointment right now.”</p><p>          Adam giggled a bit at Kai’s comment “My parents would probably <em>kill</em> me if they knew I was doing this without a condom.”</p><p>          “…I’m kind of jealous of your size. You’re pretty big.”</p><p>          “…”</p><p>          “…Why did I just feel it get bigger?</p><p>          “…I-I-”</p><p>          “Did you seriously get turned on from <em>that</em>?”</p><p>          Adam buried his head into Kai neck, his face flushed in embarrassment. “God just…the things you say sometimes. It drives me <em>insane</em>…Waiting this long was hard on me too. Do you have <em>any</em> idea how many times I wanted to <em>tackle</em> you and <em>take</em> you right then and there?”</p><p>          Kai shivered at the confession; he could feel himself harden even more just from thinking about it. “…That’d be pretty hot.” Adam almost burst into laughter just from that comment. “<em>That’s all you have to say to that</em>?”</p><p>          “I mean, especially if you fucked me on the kitchen counter while you were making something. Not only would I have a good time, but I’d get food as well.”</p><p>          “…Are you saying you want me to have sex with you on the kitchen counter tomorrow morning?”</p><p>          “…<em>Y-yes</em>.”</p><p>          “Guess I’ll have to keep that in mind then.”</p><p>          “…You can move now by the way.”</p><p>          “…Oh uh…ok then.”</p><p>          Adam lifted himself up, and slowly moved his hips back and forth. Kai winced a bit, the pain was definitely less intense, but there was still a bit of a sharp pain here and there.</p><p>          But slowly, that pain was fading away, and was being replaced with a burning pleasure that sent shocks throughout his body. It wasn’t long before Kai was shaking not in discomfort, but in bliss. His moans were rising once more in volume</p><p>          Adam himself was slowly turning into a mess. It took every ounce of his strength to not go overboard and lose himself in the pleasure. His no longer tried to restrain his voice however, and his moans were almost as loud as Kai’s.</p><p>          Eventually Kai got frustrated, and wrapped his legs tighter around Adam’s legs. “…<em>F-faster</em>~” He begged, panting for the air he was losing from his shouts and groans. Adam immediately fulfilled Kai’s wish, and moved his hips at faster pace.</p><p>          But it wasn’t nearly enough and so Kai begged Adam to go even faster. And then ever faster. Adam was eventually pounding Kai at a quick pace. Both were almost hyperventilating as they gasped for breath.</p><p>          And then Adam hit <em>that spot</em>.</p><p>          Kai had to squeeze the tip of his dick to prevent himself from finishing. It was way too early for that. <em>Not yet</em>.</p><p>          Adam quickly realized what he had done when he saw the complete disaster that Kai became in the moment. He lifted Kai’s hips, and then relentlessly pounded into that spot over and over again. Kai was almost <em>screaming</em>.</p><p>          Harder! Faster! More! Please! Adam! Were the only words in his vocabulary after that. If he could even manage to form them out from his hanging mouth. Most of the time it sounded like complete nonsense. Adam was completely losing it. With each thrust Kai squeezed around him even more, and it was driving him <em>mad</em>.</p><p>          Both were beginning to see stars. They were close! <em>so close</em>!</p><p>          And Kai climaxed, his entire body shivering, and his throat emitting a loud moan that almost sounded like a screech. The way Kai tightened around Adam in that moment was too much for them to take, and they too came inside him, ignoring the stinging pain their back felt as Kai clung onto and scratched their back.</p><p>          Adam collapsed on top of Kai, and the two held onto each other, panting and gasping for breath for more than a few seconds. After a long and comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow, Kai’s head was finally clear enough to say something.</p><p>          “…We did it.”</p><p>          “…Yep.” Was all that Adam replied?</p><p>          “…And there goes my chances for being a holy virgin.”</p><p>          Adam snorted, nearly bursting into a giggle fit.</p><p>          “Sorry Jebus but as much as I want all that free shit I’d rather get laid, thanks.”</p><p>          “God did your mom seriously tell you that?”</p><p>          “Yeah, apparently people who don’t do the dirty get a special place and gifts in heaven…which I’m not going to anymore if heaven is actually real.”</p><p>          “Wow…that’s…really manipulative”</p><p>          “Tell me about it…But like…this feels really peaceful you know.” Kai buried his face into Adam’s neck, letting out a content sigh. “Not just because its an afterglow. But because in a way…I’m finally free from her. Pretty sure if my mom ever found out I had sex before marriage she’d disown me. Which is what I <em>want</em>, so that’s a major plus that came from this.”</p><p>          Adam only let out a small noise of agreement, hugging Kai closer to his body. “If your mom tries to come over and take you back, I’ll beat her up.”</p><p>          “Oh my god please tell me you’re joking-“</p><p>          “I <em>will</em> do what I have to do to prevent my boyfriend from going back to what he describes as hell.”</p><p>          Kai could only laugh in response, kissing Adam on the nose. “Sorry about scratching your back there.”</p><p>          “It’s fine.” Adam replied, kissing Kai on the lips to return the gesture. “You were probably feeling a lot anyways so-“</p><p>          The bedroom door was suddenly slammed open, and a distressed Mira came sprinting into the room. “<strong>GUYS</strong>!” She screamed out. “<strong>SORRY FOR INTRUDING BUT MICHEAL JUST FELL OFF A</strong>-“</p><p>          The awkward, mind splitting silence that followed as a shirtless Adam and a pantless Kai stared at the horrified and embarrassed Mira. Just as quickly as she entered, she left, slamming the door behind her and shouting out profanities and “<strong>WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!’S</strong>”</p><p>          “…Poor Mira.” Kai muttered. “She always walks in on us at the worst times. Adam only “mmmh’d” in agreement.</p><p>          “…Who’s Michael anyways?”</p><p>          “One of our friends. He always gets into crazy stuff. Last time he shot himself with an bow and arrow. I don’t know how it happened but…”</p><p>          “…You gotta introduce me to him sometime.”</p><p>          Kai was sometimes amazed at all the change that had happened these past few months.</p><p>          …He…was glad for this change. For once, every day seemed worth living for.</p><p>          …Kai was finally happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry God, and everyone that reads this.</p><p>Oranged juice you better be thankful for this piece of trash I wrote-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>